Unzipped
by WWEfan101
Summary: Alberto is in an on-screen relationship with Melina...but he is on a losing streak and blames her for it but in real life John is dating Melina and sees how poorly Alberto is treating her. Co-written with CrazyKidd99.
1. Losing Streak Continues

**This is a new story that I decided to co-write with CrazyKidd99 (who writes really good stories for those who wanted to know). The title of this story is Unzipped and may change if CrazyKidd99 and I find a better name but for now the title shall stay the same. So enjoy and leave a review to tell us what you think :)**

* * *

><p>The Mexican aristocrat, Alberto Del Rio, drove out in a Mercedes Benz convertible, with Melina in the passenger seat. He tooted the horn a couple of times, as the arena filled with boos. The WWE Universe didn't like him and suprisingly Alberto despised the WWE Universe as well. He opened the door wearing that haughty grin of his as he yelled something inaudible to the WWE Universe. Alberto wasn't a kind gentleman, so Melina had to open her own door. As Alberto's music played Ricardo Rodriguez annouced as Alberto made his way to the ring, not even bothering to wait for Melina who he was supposed to be having an on-screen relationship with him. Melina rolled her eyes as she followed him into the ring and wrapped her arms gently around his neck before Alberto abruptly pulled away. Justin Roberts took the microphone from Ricardo announced Alberto Del Rio's opponent. "Making his way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, weighing 224 pounds, John Morrison! " Justin exclaimed as Alberto rolled his eyes, handing Melina his scarf who reluctantly took it and slid out of the ring to Alberto's corner. Melina couldn't help but smile as John did his regular entrance, throwing his sunglasses into the crowd and jumping off from the middle rope. Alberto glared at John before they heard the bell ring.<p>

"C'mon Alberto!" Melina cheered only for Alberto to turn around and yell something back at her which allowed John to drop kick him outside the ring. Alberto clutched his face, shaking his head as John launched himself over the top rope, sending Alberto crashing into the floor. John got up raising his fist in the air, in order to get the crowd into the match. As Melina helped him up, Alberto muttered something under his breath and made his way up the ramp as the referee started the count. John got on the ring apron signalling for Alberto to come back at fight him like a man, but obviously he was too much of a coward to come back and face John. The referee eventually got to the 10 count and asked for the bell to be rung.

"Here is your winner via count out, John Morrison!" Justin Roberts exclaimed. John paced around in the ring livid that he didn't his hands on Alberto Del Rio. John was Melina's real life boyfriend and he didn't like Alberto one bit and you could see why. He would always back out of a match if he didn't think he was capable of winning. As John made his way backstage he caught sight of Alberto and Melina bickering between eachother.

"You cost me my match!" Alberto spat pacing around angrily. Melina rolled her eyes, completely in shock of what was coming out of his mouth.

"You cost yourself your match, you were counted out" Melina replied folding her arms across her chest. Alberto was about to open his mouth when John tapped him on the shoulder.

"You better get moving buddy, you wouldn't want any trouble would you?" John stated a small grin appearing on his features once Alberto left in a huff.

"What a jerk..." Melina muttered causing John to laugh slightly. "I'm so glad I'm not his real life girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to handle is whining everyday" Melina admitted as John smiled across at her.

"You seem to put up with my whining everyday" John replied wrapping his arms around her waist and in return Melina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah but your whining is different" Melina said with a cheeky smile causing John's smile to grow into a grin.

"And why is that?" John asked his hazel eyes glinting with happiness as he stared into Melina's dark brown eyes awaiting her response. A giggle escaped her lips as she played with his stunning, long, brown hair.

"Because I love you" she said cupping his face with both her hands.

"Well that's good because I love you too, now how about we go get us some dinner?" John asked pulling away and gently grabbing Melina's hand instead.

"That sounds great" Melina replied squeezing his hand. John grinned again before placing one hand on her shoulder and Melina in return wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked down the corridor together, to a nearby restaurant in order to get some dinner. Little did they know that Alberto was watching them leave the whole time and that Melina would have to spend more time with Alberto in order to enhance their storyline but that wasn't the priority in John's mind. The priority in John's mind was taking care of Melina and Melina only.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of chapter 1, hope everyone enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading :) <strong>


	2. A Ruined Date

**Finally got around to updating :) Just want to clear up a few things. CrazyKidd99 gives me the ideas, since they're better then mine, and I write the chapters.**

**Anyway enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

><p>Melina sighed as she and John walked into the local Italian restaurant hand in hand. As he pulled the chair out for Melina, he watched around all paranoid as if someone was watching him. He watched Melina get comfortable in her chair while he ordered for the both of them. He had pretty much memorised what Melina orders because well...she always ordered the same thing! As John sat down his hazel eyes could pierece through Melina's dark brown eyes...he knew something was wrong and he thought that it must have had something to do with Alberto Del Rio. After all he never agreed for this on-screen relationship between Alberto and Melina, he knew how much of a jerk he could be.<p>

"Babe what's wrong?" John asked picking up almost immediatley something was wrong.

"I'm just thinking that's all..." she replied shifting her gaze to the empty plate below her.

"Mel, what are you thinking about?" John asked resting his hands on the table. Melina closed her eyes as another long, loud sigh escaped her lips, before she looked into John's hazel eyes, once again.

"Alberto and where this stupid storyline is going" Melina admitted rolling her eyes as she said Alberto's name. "He blames me because he loses all the time. Doesn't he know that WWE is scripted? Someone should really tell him that because he never believes me" Melina stated as he gently placed a hand on top of hers. Gently he pulled her hands to his lips before he kissed it tenderly and placed her hand back on the table, his hand still on top of hers of course.

"Don't worry about Bertie" John said with a cheeky smirk, "he's just pissed off that he's not getting the push he deserves. I'm in the championship picture, instead and he's in a relaionship storyline...Ha! So much for destiny" John laughed which consequently caused Melina to giggle at him.

"Oh John" she smiled. "You really make my day, no matter what."

"Really?" he retorted letting both his arms rest on the table as he leaned in towards her, not wanting to take his eyes of her.

"Mhmm" she replied.

"Well Mel, you make more than my day" he replied with a small smile. Neither of them had realised Alberto standing close by. Not to mention he was glaring at Melina but more obviously at John. He hated him with a passion. Gritting his teeth together in hatred he stormed over to the couple.

"John, Melina, what are you doing here?" Alberto said with a snarl. He was in a bad mood as always. The day Alberto would be happy would be the day the world ends. Casting her eyes downwards not wanting to have a conversation with him, Melina didn't dare answer. John, noticed this and stood up and came chest to chest with Alberto.

"We're on a date. Can't you see that? Now I suggest you leave us alone" John said with a low growl which caused Alberto's arrogant grin to appear on his face.

"I came to talk to Melina about my storyline. I want to know why I'm on a losing streak" Alberto shoved John slightly who in return glared at him.

"It's not her fault you're losing. It's scripted. Do you know what that means or do I have to spell it out for you?" John snapped back angrily. Some people had started to watch what was going on now.

"This is not my destiny amigo" Alberto snapped back. "I have no one to blame but that good for nothing Diva" he raised his voice while he pointed at Melina who still, understandably so, kept her eyes downcast.

"You may think she's good for nothing, but some people actually think, she's a talented, beautiful, entertaining person. Now if you don't mind leave" John kept himslef calm and collected as he spoke to the Mexican aristocrat.

"What talent? What beauty? She can't even help me win a match!" Alberto yelled making wild hand gestures at Melina. John clenched his fist, he had heard enough and he was about to let his fist collide with Alberto's face before Melina grabbed his arm.

"John, let's just go...please?" Melina soft voice filled the surroundings. John looked at his clenched fist and chucked a throwaway glare at Alberto before he wrapped his arm around Melina and walked out of the restaurant. 

* * *

><p><strong>I will try updating this asap. I'm just writing chapter 4 of Inescapable (sequel to 4 years gone) but it's taking FOREVER to write because of all the characters haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to review :) <strong>


	3. Calm Down

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month :( This chapters kinda short but I did my best to make interesting :) Again thanks to CrazyKidd99 for giving me ideas :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door to his hotel room, John was filled with fury. He turned to Melina, an angered expression evident on his face. "You should have let me hit him Mel!" John yelled. "I'm so sick of him! He thinks he's the best thing in the WWE, yeah right. He has no right to say what he said about you" John yelled as Melina took a step towards him.<p>

"Johnny, calm down, please" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just forget about Alberto."

"Well it's a little hard to considering, that he's being an ass to my girl" John countered as he slumped down on the couch. He buried his head in his hands. "I hate him. I wish I could punch his face until that stupid smirk is offcially wiped from it!"

"John please, calm down. You're starting to freak me out here" Melina eyed him with caution as John groaned in frustration.

"Ugh...I hate that man" John finally sat back down running his hands through his silky brown hair.

"You hate him? Pfft...try working with him, then you'll hate him more...trust me" Melina stated slumping down on the couch next to him.

"I'm so angry!" John yelled standing up again which caused Melina to rolls her eyes in annoyance. She had just sat on the couch next to him and he had gotten up...again. Melina sighed to herself and stood up in front of John. "The next time I see him I'm-" Melina kissed him. She pulled away.

"Let's forget about everything just for a moment" Melina whispered against his lips. He felt her touching his torso as lightly as possible, letting her hands explore his well-toned body that could be felt through his tight fitted shirt. "Can you do that for me?"she pouted.

"Yes, anything for you" John smiled down at her. He placed a hand on top of hers as his smile weakened. Melina looked up from his chest and into his hazy eyes. Gripping her hand tightly before bringing it to his lips gently he smiled down at her. "You happy now, I'm calm and relatively normal."

"That's good" she smirked cheekily at him. "How about I give you a massage?" Melina suggested.

"I can deal with that" he replied staring deep into her brown eyes. John chuckled before moving closer to Melina and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, which pulled her towards him. John kissed her softly on the lips. She brought her hand to his face as she touched his cheek, brushing it tenderly with her fingers. Melina pulled away needing to take a breath before John leaned in again. Melina felt his lips meet her cheek and consequently shut her eyes as John led her to the bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as the both of them got caught up in the moment. John moved away and cupped her face gently with his left hand as he gave her a peck. "I guess this massage will have to wait" John said smirking against Melina's lips.

"Like you said earlier, I can deal with that" Melina smiled at him.

"You still owe me a massage though" John grinned and intertwined his lips with Melina's.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review :)<strong>

**Updating ASAP :P**


	4. Breakfast?

**Finally got around to updating this story. Thanks CrazyKidd99 for helping me with this story pretty much all the time :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Melina slowly awoke as the sun poked through the blinds making her groan inwardly. John had his muscular arm wrapped around her, as Melina pieced together what happened the previous night. She stared around John to take a look at the time. It was 10am, she was supposed to meet Alberto at 9am to discuss where their storyline was heading. As Melina got up she noticed John staring up at her. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked her. He was always thinking of Melina before himself or anyone else for that matter.<p>

"Yeah I slept alright, what about you?" she smiled down at him. His hazel eyes mesmerizing her just like they always did.

" I slept fine. What's the time?" he asked as he looked into Melina's eyes.

"It's 10am I had to meet Alberto downstairs an hour ago" Melina explained as John propped himself up on his elbow.

"Who cares about Alberto, he can wait" John grinned towards Melina as he beckoned her back to bed. Melina looked away with sigh before giving in to John and lying down beside him. John wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too" Melina smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder. Melina eyes trailed to John's well toned body before she snapped out of it.

"Are you checking out the Honcho of Hotness?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"No..." Melina said turning a deeper shade of red.

"So you're checking out the Shaman of Sexy?" John questioned again, trying not to grin but he couldn't help it.

"No...you're just distracting me, go put a shirt on" Melina replied whacking him. John smirked at her before standing up ans searching his drawers for a decent looking shirt. He eventually found one and put it on.

"There we go..." he muttered to himself before he turned around to face Melina. "How do I look?" John asked raising his hands and then dropping them to his sides once again.

"I liked you better before" Melina admitted with a small giggle. John grinned and shook his head.

"Damn Mel make up your mind next time" he answered making his way towards her. John picked up and then put on his sunglasses. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah why not" Melina smiled and gave him a hug. John was slightly taken aback but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're the best Johnny" Melina muttered. He pulled away tucking a short strand of hair behind Melina's ear.

"Second best to you" he smiled intertwining his hand with hers. "Ready to go?"

"Yep" Melina replied and with that they left their hotel room and went downstairs to the restaurant in order to eat breakfast.

John and Melina had a relatively peaceful night and now they were down at the hotels restaurant, eating breakfast and so far Melina hadn't said a word to him. "Here's your drink sir," said the waitress with a smile as she placed a glass of orange juice to the right of John. She then placed another glass of orange next to Melina who smiled at the waitress.

"Thanks..." Melina smiled up at the waitress. John sat there silently just staring at Melina. She looked beautiful today...actually scratch that she loked beautiful everyday.

"Hey Mel do you want me to get you stuff from the buffet?" John asked.

"That would be great" Melina beamed back at him. John placed his serviette on the table and stood up.

"I'll be right back" John gave her a small reassuring wink which caused Melina to smile down at her lap. After gathering all the food on two separate trays he was on his way back to Melina when Alberto purposely bumped into him. The food splatted onto John's shirt and the tray fell to the ground with a clatter. John stepped back staring down at his ruined shirt and then back up at Alberto who wore an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Sorry amigo" Alberto stated sarcastically. Alberto went to brush past John but then John roughly grabbed his arm.

"You know you're really starting to piss me off" John said through gritted teeth. Alberto just laughed in his face.

"I'm starting to piss you off?" Alberto questioned in a haughty manner. "Who are you to talk you loser."

"If you pick a fight with my girl, that tends to piss me off" John said fury building up within him.

"You mean that afterthought sitting by herself over there" Alberto tilted his head indicating Melina who was staring at both men, wondering what was going on. That comment made John snap, he was so sick of Alberto he threw him over a nearby table, knocking it over with a huge clatter. Alberto got up and went to throw a punch at John but John beat him to it. The fight was about to escalate but Melina came over a tried to calm John down.

"John! John! Calm down he's not worth it!" Melina exclaimed as John was trying to attack Alberto who was yelling something in another language. Melina grabbed his arm. "John, let's just go...please?" Melina soft voice filled the surroundings. John looked at his clenched fist and chucked a throwaway glare at Alberto before he wrapped his arm around Melina and walked out of the restaurant much like he did the other night. They made their way back to the lifts where John pressed the button furiously. Melina eyed him with caution, John was really mad today, something Melina hadn't seen in him for a long time. They eventually got back to their hotel room where John immediately went to the bathroom and threw off his dirty, food covered shirt. Melina heard him cursing and cussing to himself before he walked out and shuffled through his drawer in order to find a clean shirt. However, Melina stopped him. "John I can see that you're angry..."

"Angry?" John almost yelled. "Angry is an understatement Mel!"

"Ok, ok, just calm yourself down" Melina intertwined her hand with his. She started to lightly touch his chest before speaking again. "Remember I still owe you a massage, maybe it can help you relax."

"I really just want to go for a walk right now" John stated looking down into Melina's dark brown eyes.

"C'mon, I promise it will help you relax" Melina said looking up at him. John was still unsure because he wanted to go on his walk but Melina grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. "Sit on the edge" Melina advised. John did what he was told and sat on the edge of the bed as Melina popped up behind him and started pressing and caressing his shoulders, in an attempt to remove the knots that had formed in his back and shoulders. Melina contiuned to massage John's sore back until John turned around to face her. "Better?" Melina asked.

"Yeah a bit better" John smiled and then Melina leaned in and passionately kissed John for a couple of seconds before pulling away. John opened his eyes and grinned. "Now I feel a lot better."

"Good, I don't like you when you're angry, you kinda freak me out" Melina admitted snuggling next to him.

"Fine, I'll stop freaking you out" John said resting his chin on top of her head.

"Aw thanks Johnny, that's why I love you" Melina wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"I love you too Mel."

* * *

><p><strong>What did everyone think of this chapter? Leave a review if you want to and thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
